The present disclosure generally relates to dispensers and dispensing systems and, more particularly, to dispensers and dispensing systems and methods having communication abilities, including communicating reminders and other messages to users and maintenance personnel.
Electronic hands-free dispensers dispense a metered amount of some product, such as a sheet product for example, without physical contact from a human being. This makes it unnecessary for a user to physically touch a knob or a lever to receive the product. Typically, a proximity sensor having a sensing field enables hands-free operation. Insertion of an object, such as the user's hand for example, into the field modifies the properties that the proximity sensor senses, and in turn, this is used to operate the dispenser. Typically, deployment of hands-free dispensers tends to increase use of the dispensers because users are not required to physically touch the dispenser.
To also increase hand washing of restroom users, some operators are deploying stand-alone voice modules in restrooms to remind users to wash their hands. The stand-alone voice module unit is typically positioned in restrooms near the sink area. The voice module constantly reminds people to wash their hands and operates on a fixed time routine. Studies have demonstrated that users, if reminded, will wash their hands more often.
While the voice module is successful in increasing the number of users who wash their hands, battery issues are encountered. Since the reminder runs on a continuous playback loop instead of being triggered by an event, the voice module continuously operates. This results in a strain on the voice module's battery thereby requiring continuous maintenance and battery replacement. Also, existing stand-alone voice modules typically only have the ability to play a single reminder and not store multiple messages.
Thus, while existing restroom communications systems are suitable for their intended purposes, there remains a need for improvements. In particular, there remains a need for improvements in reducing the amount of energy required for operation and the ability to communicate different messages over time.